poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dean Cadance Knows Best Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Dean Cadance Knows Best. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "Dean Cadance Knows Best") The short begins one morning, Dean Cadance woke up by Flurry Heart making an excitement call. Dean Cadance: (tired out) Alright, Flurry, Mommy's coming. So, she puts on her slippers to go check on Flurry. At last, Cadance came to Flurry's room to check on her. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Dean Cadance: Good morning, Flurry. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Dean Cadance: (picking her baby up) Are you ready for the day? Flurry Heart: (giggling) Dean Cadance: (sniffs) Oh, Flurry, you need your diaper changed. So, Cadance started changing her diaper by using baby wipes, baby powder, and puts a clean diaper on her and threw away the dirty on in the diaper pail and puts on the hand gel. Dean Cadance: (picking her baby up) There you go, Sweetie, all done. (kisses her cheek) Flurry Heart: (cooing) Dean Cadance: Now, let's go see Daddy. Just as Shining Armor helps out with Flurry, Cadance got her Crystal Prep outfit and got dressed. Shining Armor: (feeding Flurry her oatmeal) Open wide, Flurry. Flurry Heart: (enjoying her oats) Dean Cadance: (dressed and ready) Ready for work, Honey? Shining Armor: As ready as we'll ever be. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Then, Cadance and Shining Armor arrived with Flurry with Ransik with everyone else waiting for them. Ransik: I'm glad you two made it, what kept you? Dean Cadance: We just had to have Flurry ready. Dean Rutherford: Cadance and Shining Armor brought Flurry Heart, at this time!? Ransik: Relax, Rutherford, they have their reasons. Beside, Nadira has the nursery ready for her. Nadira: It's all finished, Daddy. Dean Novo: Wow, that was quick. Just then, Robbie Diaz, Twilight Sparkle and her friends arrived for a visit. Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Everyone! Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Thorax. Thorax: Hey, Robbie, good to see you all. Dean Rutherford: Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie: Dean Rutherford! At last, they gave each other a rough hug. Spike: Great to see you again, Ember. Ember: You too, Spike. Grampa Gruff: Hope you, Gilda and Gabby keep in touch, Gallus, cause I'm still expecting some postcards from you all. Gallus: Relax, Grampa Gruff, all in good time. Soon, Nadira was in charge of watching Flurry at her nursery and started playing with her. Nadira: Hi, Flurry. Are you having fun? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Nadira: (giggles) I thought so. But just as Flurry realized Nadira's kindness reminds of her mother, she started crying for her. Flurry Heart: (crying) Nadira: What's wrong, Flurry, you miss your mommy? Twilight Sparkle: Here, Nadira, give her to me for a minute. So, Twilight starting soothing her and calming her down. Twilight Sparkle: It's okay, Flurry, Auntie Twilight's here. Flurry Heart: (calming down smiling at her aunt) Twilight Sparkle: That's a big girl, (give Flurry her Whammy) here's your Whammy. So, she and the girls started playing with her. Meanwhile, Robbie and the rest of his friends were giving Cadance a hand at her office. Robbie Diaz: Here, Cadance, let me help you with your desk. Dean Cadance: Thank you, Robbie, I really appreciate what you all were trying to do. Robbie Diaz: Anytime, I'm always happy to help. Mordecai: Aren't we all, Rob. Knuckles the Echidna: I don't really care about hard work, I just hope we'd get it done soon. Soon, Cadance had to go check on Flurry at the nursery to see how she's doing. Dean Cadance: Twilight, Nadira, is everything alright with Flurry? Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Cadance, it's alright. Nadira: Look, Flurry, it's your mommy. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Dean Cadance: Hi, Sweetie, how are you? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Cadance gave one kiss at her baby's cheek, she got back to work with Twilight and Nadira playing with Flurry. Then, everyone in Crystal Prep Academy were keeping it in proper order without any hesitation at all. Ransik: Alright, Everyone, let's keep CPA on top condition. Thorax: We're working on it, Ransik. Dean Rutherford: Rutherford had enough muscle for hard work. Dean Novo: Yeah, I sure can't imagine why. Grampa Gruff: That makes two of us. Unfortunately for Cadance, she was getting her hands full with Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Ransik: Cadance, must you always bring Flurry at a time like this? Dean Cadance: Sorry, Ransik, Twilight and I had to take turns with her and helping out Nadira. But, Ransik had to put up with it anyway as they kept the place straighten up. Later, Cadance was taking Flurry for a walk in the park. Dean Cadance: Are you enjoying your walk, Flurry? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Dean Cadance: Now, just take a seat on the bench for a while. As for Nadira, she came to see how she's doing. Nadira: How'd it go with Flurry, Cadance? Dean Cadance: It's fine, Nadira, I'm just exhausted watching Flurry and keeping the school in order. Nadira: Oh come on, you worry too much. True that it is hard work, I'm use to hard work at daycare too. Dean Cadance: I guess you're right, Nadira. Nadira: Now come on, let's just forget all our troubles and bring Flurry back inside to play. And so, that's what they did to keep each other company. Then, Twilight and Cadance decided to spend their time together sisterly a like. Twilight Sparkle: I'm glad to keep you and Flurry company, Cadance. Dean Cadance: It's a good thing you are, Twilight. Just as they came to check on Flurry Heart who's playing with Nadira, they didn't have to worry at all. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Flurry. (kisses her cheek) Did you miss your mommy and Auntie Twilight? Flurry Heart: (giggling) So, they enjoyed playing with Flurry Heart for a while. Soon, it was time to return home. Ransik: Cadance, you and Shining Armor worked too hard. Why don't you two take three days off, the other Deans and I will take it from here. Dean Cadance: Thank you, Ransik. Shining Armor: See you than. So, they took Flurry back home after a hard days work. Finally, Cadance taking care of Flurry Heart with Shining Armor taking his break. Dean Cadance: Open wide, Flurry. Flurry Heart: (eating her mashed food) Dean Cadance: (chuckles) Then, she started giving her a bath. Dean Cadance: There we go, Flurry. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Dean Cadance: (showing her toy boat) Look at this boat, Flurry. Next, she was finished changing her diaper. Dean Cadance: There we go, Flurry, (using her hand gel afterwards) you're all clean now. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Dean Cadance: (chuckles and kisses her cheek) And finally, she fed her her bottle and burped her. Flurry Heart: (burped) Dean Cadance: There we go, all better now. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Dean Cadance: Who's my little girl? Flurry Heart: (giggling) Dean Cadance: Time for beddie bye. (kisses her cheek) Night-Night, Flurry. At last, she tucked her into her crib happily. The End Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5